1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mounting systems. More specifically, the invention relates to mounting systems for mounting objects to structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions are often mounted directly to walls using wall mounts. Tilting wall mounts and full motion wall mounts are two types of mounts that allow movement of the television. Tilting wall mounts often allow tilting about a horizontal axis of rotation. Unfortunately, if tilting wall mounts are installed at relatively high locations, there may be limited viewing because ideal viewing often requires that the center of the screen be level with a viewer's eyes. Full motion wall mounts often allow movement of the television away from walls, swiveling of the television, and/or tilting of the television. If either a tilting wall mount or a full motion wall mount is installed above a fireplace, the mounted television is often much higher than a sitting viewer's eyes and, thus, may not provide comfortable viewing.